Summer Magic
by shine bright stories
Summary: Miley Cyrus goes to England for a summer with her best friends Demi and Danielle. What will happen when she runs into a world she never knew existed? And will she be able to fight a love she never thought she’d have?
1. Info and Cast

**Summer Magic**

Miley Cyrus goes to England for a summer with her best friends Demi and Danielle. What will happen when she runs into a world she never knew existed? And will she be able to fight a love she never thought she'd have?

**Cast:**

Miley Cyrus- herself

Demi Lovato- herself

Danielle Jonas- herself

Nick Jonas- James Sirius Potter

Joe Jonas- Hugo Harry Weasley (same age as James)

Kevin Jonas- Teddy Remus Lupin (Remus Lupin's son: has no werewolf in him, is a Metamorphmagus)


	2. Chapter 1

**Chapter 1- Nice Place**

Miley rubbed her eyes and sat up in her chair on her private jet and looked around. She was currently on her way to London. She was going to be staying in a town house on Grimmauld Place. It was her final summer as a quote on quote child and she was going to enjoy it. It was not as if her parents even cared. They had sent her away every vaction and holiday somewhere new with a nanny until she turned into her teen years and went with her friends. Her life was great, but her parents were never around and she thought they hated her most of the time. They gave her more than enough money, but that was not love to Miley. As she looked around she laughed a little bit. Demi was asleep with a thick book opened on her lap and Danielle was asleep with her laptop propped open to a new story. To Miley their families loved them. Danielle and Demi had parents who actually cared about them. They loved Miley too and that was why most of the time Demi and Danielle went with her out of the country on vacations.

As the plane landed Miley shock the two girls awake who grumbled incoherently before waking up. It was a fourteen hour flight and they had all slept the entire way. Before they departed Miley made sure they had their carry off luggage before getting offwith the girls and into a darkened Mercedes. It was odd for Miley to drive on the opposite side, but she was not stupid and learned quickly how to do it while she was in Scotland for Chirstmas. On the way there the girls could not stop talking about the cute boys they hoped to find while they were there. All the cute British boys. Miley just rolled her eyes and ignored them. This was her last summer before she went back to magic school. She was a witch. The first witch in her family and Demi and Danielle were her best friends from school. Her parents had forced her to go to England by jet which she had hated. They were both muggle borns as well so they knew how it was, but at least their families accepted them. Parking the car in the driveway Miley got out.

"Are you Miley Cyrus?" a deep voice asked behind her and Miley turned to see an older man with dark hair and piercing green yes. He wore rounded glasses and a small lighting bolt scar could be seen through the part in his bangs.

"Yes I am, who are you?" Miley asked stepping back a bit and gripping her wand in her back pocket.

"I'm an auror from the ministry. Your parents told me that you were coming so I thought I'd come by and introduce myself" He explained, but Miley didn't relax her grip on her wand. "I'm the head of the auror department" Still Miley did not relax her grip. "I'm Harry Potter." He finally said moving his bangs away so Miley could better see the scar on his forehead. Finally she relaxed and let go of her wand.

"Sorry it's just my parents hate magic."

"I know, but they weren't really the ones who called. I just thought it would be better if I said that." He smiled at her for a moment before he continued. "Actually some Danielle Jonas's parents owled me. They must be muggles because I got it in the mailbox which never happens."

"They are" Miley said as she heard the door behind her open and Demi and Danielle start to walk towards her. "Is there anything else?"

"Yes my wife, Ginny, would love it if you guys joined us for dinner tonight. My best friend is here with his wife and their kids as well as my godson."

"I guess where do you live?"

"Right there" Harry said pointing to an empty lot "Just say this" He said as a piece of paper appeared in Miley's hand. "A lot of spells to protect it from intruders. They try to get me at me all the time."

"I bet" Miley mummbled remembering him from her magical history class.

"I will be off, but try and be there by six please" with that he turned and walked off.

"Who was that?" Demi asked as Miley turned around.

"Harry Potter" Miley said slowly as she tucked the papaer into her purse. "He invited us over for dinner tonight with his family at six."

"That's in an hour!" Danielle exclaimed as they walked into the house. "We got to get ready."

"You guys" Miley said stopping them. "We can use magic now" she took out her wand and waved it. Suddenly all their suitcases and boxes, which had been sent over earlier, opened and theur stuff was sent flying around the house to their respective places. "Sometimes I think you guys are first years."

"Hey we are not as smart as you" Danielle commented as they climbed the stairs to go upstairs.

"Thanks, but we all know who the smart one is." Miley said pointing at Demi who rolled her eyes playfully. "Come on let's get ready and go over. Might as well be earlier rather then late."

"True that!"

They girls cheered before going to their bedrooms. Opening her door Miley expected to see what her mom had thought she'd like, but it wasn't. It was the room of her dreams. She thought someone had got into her head and figured out what she had wanted for a room. As she looked around she saw a note on her bed. She knew automatically it was someone form the wizarding world because it was written on parchement paper and looked like it was written with a quill. She picked it up and began to read it:

_Hope you don't mind, but I thought you would like something less pink. Your mom had it all pink, but I convinced her to let me decorate after Danielles parents told us what you liked. Hope you come over for dinner and tell me that you like it._

_Love Ginny Potter_

Miley smiled and set the note in a drawer. Now she knew she had to go over. This girl had saved her a shopping trip to a store. Not that she didn't love to shop because she did, but she always had to redo her room every summer and it got tiring after awhile. Getting up from her bed she crossed to her closet and pulled out an outfit. Unlike the girls she was not going to be too dressy. She wasn't the type to dress up when she knew it was a wizarding event and they'd be wearing their regular clothes. However, when the event called for it Miley woud be very dressy. She was a girl with a never ending bank account. She loved to shop. After getting dressed she ran down the stairs. Demi was in the hall waiting for the both of them.

Knowing Demi she had used magic to choose an outfit. Demi knew every speel that the wizarding world had. Miley knew that for a fact that Demi studied by texting herself the answers on her cell phone. After fifteen minutes Danielle finally came downstairs. She always took way to long to get ready even for a simple dinner. Miley rolled her eyes and lead them outside. They followed a bit confused when she lead them to the empty ot next door. Muttering the word under her breath a house appeared in front of them with a wrought iron gate surrounding it. Pushing it open she lead the girls up to the door and knocked. A minute later a girl two years younger than them with brillant red hair answered the door with a smile.

"You must be the girls." she said letting them in and then closing the door. "My dad-" all of a sudden there was a loud noise and three boys came running down the stairs. "Please excuse them. Girls never come to the house that aren't related to them or are way too old for them."

"I know the feeling." Demi said laughing remembering teasing her older brother who was also a wizard. "I used to do the same thing to my brother Scott."

"Who are you guys?" A boy with untidy black hair and brillant green eyes much like the guy who Miley had talked to asked walking in front of the other two.

"Miley Cyrus" Miley said confidently with a smile. "This is Demi and this is Danielle"

"You guys must be the girls from the American wizard school." the boy said and Miley nodded her head.

"Salem Wizarding school" Miley said proudly. School was her favoite time of the year.

"Oh yea that school has like the smartest witches in the school" he said smiling at Miley who just smiled.

"Oh yea because we know when a guy is trying to hit on us" Miley said curtly before walking down the hall with the girl. "Nice try though." she threw over her shoulder as the girls followed her.

"She owned you" one of the boys with dark brown hair said and the boy glared at him. "Blimey James I was just kidding."

"Sure Hugo" James said walking down the hall with them. "Teddy do you think they will like a show?"

"Please do not pull me into your schemes James. I have already covered for you a dozen times."

"Come on it will be fun. Just keep changing youself at dinner. You do it all the time."

"Yea when people know that I am a Metamorphmagi."

"So we will just say we thought they knew" James said turning to look at one of his best friends. "Come on it will be fun to see their reactions."

"And what happens when your dad interogates us and aunt Hermione uses Legilimency to know what really happened?" Teddy challenged as they reached the door to the drawing room. Hugo laughed and leaned against a wall waiting for the answer.

"Simple Occlumency" James replied knowing full well they all were very good at it when his aunt Hermione was not involved.

"Yea like that worked last time." Teddy said walking into the drawing room with James and Hugo. "Fine, but you owe me ten galeons."

"Deal!" James replied quickly shaking his hand.

"What are you guys up to?" Lily asked from her seat with the girls and Rose.

"Nothing" the three of them chimed in together as James's mom walked in.

"You you came" she said happily going over to Miley and hugging her. "I am so happy you came." she said pulling away and smiling. "Did you like your room? Hermione helped a lot."

"I loved it thanks" Miley said knowing she would like Ginny.

"Dinner is almost done. Of all the things Hermione is good at cooking with a wand is not one of them so she is using her hands and Kreacher is busy cleaning the house somewhere. Poor thing is getting old"

"We could help if you want" Miley said looking at her. "I know many spells to cook with and they know them too."

"Are you seventeen?" Ginny asked and Milwy, Demi, and Danielle nodded their heads. "Well then come on down to the kitchen then."

"Can I help mom?" Lily asked standing up with Rose who looked like she wanted to as well.

"No you girls go set the table and no wands. No need to have Hermione down our backs." Ginny said before leading the girls out of the room. James followed and pulled Miley into an empty room before they made it to the kitchen.

"Ever heard of asking to talk to me?" Miley asked placing a hand on her hip.

"Sorry, but I needed to ask you something" Miley nodded her head for him to continue. "Would you like to play qudditch with us later? we're going down to a field that wizards charmed to use as their own park."

"Couldn't have asked me at dinner instead of kidnapping me?" Miley asked and James shook his head with a smile. "I guess. The girls will have to change though."

"They can borrow some of Lily's clothes" James said shrugging his shoulders. "She won't mind. She loves having girls around."

"Ok then. Can I go now?" James nods his head. "Thank you."

Miley shrugged off his hands and left the room. Only to come back to have James bring her to the kitchen. Ginny smiled and told her what to do. The other girls had already helped a lot so Miley had minumal to do at the point. She took off her hat and pulled her hair into a ponytail before begining her work. Half way through Kreacher walked in and offered his assistance which was throughly declined. Ginny then sent him to go see if the girls were doing what they had been told. She knew they were, but didn't want to over work Kreacher because of his age. As they finished Miley helped carry in the food with Ginny and Hermione. Everyone else were already sitting at the table including Demi and Danielle who were currently staring at Teddy.

"Why don;t you go sit next to James." Ginny suggested as she sat down beside Harry and smiled. Their affection made Miley smile for a moment before taking her seat beside James.

"So I asked the girls and they said they would love to. Lily already has their clothes laid out." James reported to her and Miley just nodded her head as she took her hair back down and put on her hat.

"OK" Miley replied simply as she got some mashed potatoes. "When do we leave?"

"After dinner. Lily and Rose have to be back by ten though."

"Fine with me I got to get up early tomorrow so I can go to Godric's Hollow"

"Godric's Hollow? why are you going there?"

"My professur from school lives there so I said I would visit while I was here."

"Oh well I can bring you if you'd like" he suggested looking at her.

"I'm good. I am taking floo powder."

"But Muggle houses aren't-"

"I am not stupid James. I contacted the ministry here and they set it up for me. No muggles can get into my house anyway unless they are allowed."

"Oh" he mummbled looking down and poking at his plate.


End file.
